


the little things you do for love.

by hanorganaas



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Chocolate, Community: 1_million_words, Connor actually being a decent boyfriend, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Romance, post 1x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chocolate Does Cure Depression"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the little things you do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> For 1_Million_Words Bingo using the "Chocolate" Square.

“Oliver wake up,” Connor said. 

Oliver lifted his head slowly. Eyes still puffy and glassy from sobbing. He couldn’t even count how long he had been there anymore, days weeks, months. He didn’t know how life was worth living knowing he could get sick and HIV would prevent him from getting better. 

Worst of all Connor didn’t seem to know how to react. He went to work. He went to school. But he came home to him and he was quiet. It was only a testament on how people were going to react to Oliver when he would disclosed his stigmatizing secret. He knew it was a matter of time before Connor left him again.

Oliver sniffed and rubbed his eyes. 

“I brought you something,” Connor said slowly placing a small wrapped package on his lap.

Oliver slowly opened the box, immediately the Godiva symbol flashed into his eye.

“Chocolate,” He said quietly. “I don’t think this is going to make the HIV go away.” 

Connor smiled softly. His hand reached for his partner’s and clasped it in his. 

“It won’t but Chocolate does cure depression,” He said, “I am not really good at this stuff as you know, but I really hate seeing you bummed out like this. So I thought you know Chocolate will help.”

Oliver looked down. Connor was now squeezing his hand firmly and tightly. The chocolate, the hand holding, the way Connor looked at him with love and adoration...this wasn’t just gesture of affection this was a declaration. He wasn’t going to leave Oliver. He was going to help him through this….that he really loved him.

It didn’t take away all the uncertainty, but it was enough. 

Oliver leaned forward and kissed Connor on the lips.

“This is perfect,” Oliver whispered, settling his head on Connor’s shoulder. His lover smiled and lazily ran his hands through his hair, “thank you.”


End file.
